


(Working on title)

by footyfanatic



Category: Home and Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footyfanatic/pseuds/footyfanatic
Summary: After Phoebe leaves Summer Bay to tour America on her own, both Justin and Phoebe are struggling to come to terms with the sudden changes in their lives. Phoebe's shocked to disover something she doesn't expect, while Justin's dealing with Brody's drug issues. What could Phoebe's discovery be? And what will happen with Brody?





	(Working on title)

**Author's Note:**

> After an accident, Phoebe makes a shock discovery. What could it be?

I wake, looking around and realising that I’m in hospital. I see Donna sitting across from me and smile.

“Hey.”

She looks up. “Phoebs, hey! How are you feeling?’

“Not great,” I reply. “What happened?”

“You collapsed while performing on stage. The doctor should be back in a minute with your results.”

I nod.

****

The door opens, and a doctor steps in. “(Phoebe? Miss Nicholson?) you’re awake, that’s good. I’m Doctor Wilson, how are you feeling?”

“Not great.” I reply.

“That’s to be expected.” He says. “Now, would you like to hear your results?”

I nod. “Yes please.”

“Would you mind if your friend steps out just for a minute?”

I nod. “Sure.”

****

Donna steps out, and the doctor looks at me.

“Are the results bad?” I ask.

“They’re not bad,” He says. “But I think you might be a little bit surprised.”

“What?”

“Miss Nicholson, did you have any idea you’re pregnant?”

“No,” I say. “Really?”

He nods. “When we did some X-Rays to make sure you hadn’t broken anything, we found the heartbeat of your baby.”

“Wait, aren’t X-Rays bad for babies?”

He nods. “Yes, you’re right. That’s why we did a routine check before proceeding with the X-Ray, and it’s lucky we did.”

“How far through am I am?”

“We’re going to do some further tests to see exactly how far you are, but at this point we think about twelve weeks.”

“Oh my god, I had no idea.” I say.

“You haven’t experienced any symptoms, like morning sickness or irregular periods?”

I shake my head. “No, nothing. I flew into LA from Sydney last week, so I’ve been very tired, but I figured that was just the jetlag.”

He nods. “I’m going to send the paediatrician to come and have a chat, and discuss your options and what she recommends, and then I think you’ll be free to go.”

“Thank you.” I say.

****

Donna comes back in, shutting the door. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” I say. “Well, kind of…Donna, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god Phoebs!”

“They think I’m about twelve weeks. I had no idea.”

“No, of course! What are you going to do?”

“Well the paediatrician is coming to talk to me, and we’ll discuss what I should do. I mean I’m keeping the baby, but what I should do in terms of the tour and everything.”

She nods.

“I’m so sorry, Donna. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to do the rest of the tour.”

“Phoebs, your health and this baby is first priority, don’t worry about it. We’ll work something out."


End file.
